


You're One of a Kind

by DollfacedDemon



Category: Yaoi - Fandom, diskype
Genre: Comfort, LMAO, M/M, Yaoi, skype has low self esteem, sob, supet gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollfacedDemon/pseuds/DollfacedDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype is v sad and Discord is gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're One of a Kind

It was another one of those days. Another day where co-workers and bystanders called the poor man a "filthy mugget" or "a lazy scumbag". Another day where he is contantly reminded of his many flaws. Kyle was usually the energetic and overall just happy looking guy. But today was definitely not that day.  
He had his fair share of morning coffee before heading to work at the company he worked for. His work code is usually addressed as "Skype" and only Dis calls him Ky or Kyle.  
He lived with Discord. His best friend and his lover. Dis was a huge pushover; busy busy business man who was the total opposite of Skype. He had his flaws much like Kyle but hardly ever showed caring over them.

"Hey watch where you're going freak!" One of his co-workers yelped as he nearly tripped and spilt his coffee everywhere.  
"S-sorry ma'am!" He rushed to his office and sat down at his desk. Getting ready to do calls and complaints he usually got;ready for just another day.  
Oh boy. And there. His first caller of the day rang up his office.  
"Hello. This is Skype,How can I help you?" He briskly chipped into the speaker while typing away.  
"Yeah hey man um I have been having a lot of issues lately. My screen keeps freezing and the connection is really shitty." A man on the other end sounded annoyed,and as sad as it was Kyle was used to it by now. He frowned as he connected to the user's info and tested out their connection. Perfectly fine;it told him. Like usual.  
"I am sorry sir, I am not getting any signal that your program is malfunctioning. Are you sure you are properly connected to your internet?" He tried to refrain from snapping.  
"Are you serious? So you are saying this is MY fault? YOU made this program,why can't you just do your damn job?" The man on the other end began yelling. Skype didn't need to even hold the phone up to his ear to hear every cold word the many began to spit at him.  
"I am sincerely sorry sure but as an issue has not been found I can not do any sort with it.Have a nice day." He hung up,rubbing his hands down his face he groaned. Depression was slowly started to drown him,he couldn't go everyday like this. 

After many many more calls that ended up in either a screaming match or an abrupt hangup. He got to go home.  
The drive was short with how much he was thinking.  
As soon as he unlocked the door to his house and set his wallet on the table he sat on the couch. All was silent until his thoughts slowly started to cloud over.  
He leaned forward,covering his eyes and just allowing the tears to flow. He almost went on a full melt down,but was calm enough to just sit back and cry softly on the couch.  
"Maybe I am just a huge fuck up? How in the bloody hell have they not deleted my program yet?"  
He groaned. Laying on his side and curling up in a ball.  
It felt like he was sitting there for an hour in the silence crying before he heard the jingle of keys and the normality of a brief case being set on the table.  
"I'm home,Kyle." Discord's voice rang down the hall as he walked into the room.  
"No shit Sherlock" Kyle snapped and sniffled.  
"Woah woah woah. What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Dis eased himself next to him on the couch,taking him into his arms. Almost cradling him.  
"Bahhh...Bad day at work." He whispered,resting his head of Dis' shoulder. Discord laid his cheek on his head and sighed deeply.  
"We both aren't the best,Ky. We really aren't. But you cannot let the customers complaints get to you."  
"Says you. You're new to it all and everyone loves you..."  
"Yeah? So? All I need you to do is love me and no body else."  
Kyle smiled a little.  
"And I do love you,you arse. I just can't go on everyday with people screaming at me and telling me how much I suck."  
"Kyle we both have bugs and there is no way to fix that. There are still a lot of people you love you."  
" Like you?"  
"Are you kidding? I am your number one fan." He smirked and kissed Kyles forehead.  
"How about you come watch tv in my office while I get some paperwork done,hm?"  
"Yeah sure whatever" Skype got up and waddled away all flustered,pouting.  
"After that we can eat ice cream and watch a movie,sound good?"  
"Can we make out instead?"  
"...God dammit..."  
"Well~?"  
"Yeah yeah sure. C'mon."  
"Aw yee."


End file.
